


The Time Shiro saved Matt

by thespiandame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, I never know how to end things?, M/M, Rescue, Reunion, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiandame/pseuds/thespiandame
Summary: Shiro is finally reunited with Matt





	

         Shiro rushed through the prison searching for any sign of life. When Voltron began attacking the ship, the Galra had started killing off prisoners in the hope of getting Voltron to slow down. Where was Matt? It felt like Shiro had been searching forever. Shiro glanced into one of the dimly lit cells to his left and that’s when Shiro saw him and froze. There he was curled up in the corner: Matt. His light brown hair fell across his eyes and he was shivering. The cell door was wide open, so why didn’t Matt leave? He was paler than the last time Shiro saw him, but he was here now and so was Matt. Matt was still alive or at least seemed to be.

  
“Matt,” Ship gaped.

  
“Shiro, is that you?” Matt croaked, “Oh my god, why are you here?” Matt said struggling to get up. Shiro raced over to the smaller man and embraced him in his arms. Shiro threw his arms around Matt and pulled him close to his chest. Shiro reached out his hand longing to feel Matt’s skin against his own. He had often dreamed of their reunion, but Matt was actually here in front of him wrapped in Shiro’s arms for the first time in forever everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

  
“I was so worried you weren’t coming back,” Matt said shakily into Shiro’s shirt.

  
“I’m here now. I can’t believe I found you, love. You’re safe.” Shiro breathed in deep wanting to capture Matt’s scent.

  
“How did you find me?” Matt asked.

  
“That’s a long story. Why don’t we get out of here and I promise I’ll tell you everything when we are somewhere safe,” Shiro said smiling down at him. Shiro reached around Matt’s side to help him stand up, but Matt stumbled and Shiro quickly caught him in his arms.

  
“I’m going to carry you, okay?” Shiro said moving to pick Matt up. Matt pushed him away softly,

  
“Really it’s fine. I can walk by myself.” He began to head towards the cell door when Shiro saw Matt’s knees buckle and he swooped in to catch him. Shiro easily picked Matt up and cradled him in his arms. Shiro looked down at the man in his arms and longed to kiss him, but that could wait until they were both safe. Matt clung to Shiro and he kept holding Matt close through the various passageways on the Galra ship. The hallways were eerily quiet and Shiro felt relieved because that meant the rest of Voltron had succeeded in their mission. He could hear voices ahead and knew his time alone with Matt was drawing to a close. He wished selfishly to himself that he had been alone to bring Matt home. Shiro pressed a light kiss on Matt’s forehead savoring their last few moments alone before all hell broke loose.

  
“You found him!” Pidge shouted. Shiro could see Matt’s facial expression transform as he heard his sister’s voice.

  
“Yes,” Shiro said attempting to hide his relief that Matt was okay.

  
“Did you see my dad?” Pidge asked.

  
“I’m sorry Pidge, we’ll keep looking,” Shiro promised, “Come on, let’s take your brother home.” They rejoined the rest of team Voltron and didn’t have the courage to protest when Pidge and Hunk took Matt to take him back in her lion.

          When they arrived back at the castle, Allura and Pidge quickly rushed Matt away to one of the healing pods, before Shiro could see him. He ran his fingers through his hair. Even though Shiro knew Matt was in good hands, he couldn’t help but to worry like he did every moment after their initial separation.

  
“You did good today,” Keith said coming up next to Shiro, “I’m sure Pidge is very grateful for everything you’ve done to help her family.” Shiro smiled at his friend.

  
“Thanks, Keith. I really hope he recovers soon.”

  
“Shiro, you can go in there you know…” Keith motioned towards the room with the healing pods, “You deserve to be in there as much as anyone else, even though they may not realize it.” Shiro felt his face turn a dark shade of red.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Come on, I’m not as blind as the rest of them are. I know you and that Matt and you are totally, as Lance would call it, a ‘thing.’ Just go in there. I’m sure Pidge will understand.” Shiro shook his head at Keith and smiled. Keith was right, Shiro had every right to be in there waiting for Matt to wake up. The room was filled with blue tubes and there Matt was. He stood in one of the blue tubes with his eyes closed shut and Pidge sat on the floor watching the tube with her utmost attention.

  
“May I join you?” Shiro asked sitting down beside Pidge. She shrugged and continued to stare straight ahead.

  
“You know he used to talk about your Mother and you all the time,” Shiro offered recalling some of the memories Matt and him shared during their captivity. Pidge cracked a smile. Shiro stared at Matt. Even in his torn ratty clothes, he still looked more beautiful than ever.

  
“Did I tell you about the ti-“

  
Pidge cut Shiro off,

  
“-Look, you don’t have to stay. I’m fine here by myself.”

  
“I want to stay,” Shiro said avoiding mentioning his true intentions. He wanted to raise his voice and say, ‘I’m not here for you! I’m here for Matt," but he couldn’t find the courage. Matt was all he wanted to know and what he knew. Every day Matt constantly marched through Shiro’s brain. All he could see was Matt laughing, Matt explaining something science to him, and Matt’s face when they first kissed. Matt’s look of confusion when Shiro kept him from going into the arena kept him awake for days on end. Matt even haunted Shiro’s dreams. He would wake up at night, sheets embarrassingly sticky over the man he lost that he just now regained. But he couldn’t tell Pidge any of this, so he sat in silence waiting for Matt to wake up.

        It seemed like Shiro had sat there for days when he heard Pidge exclaim,

  
“I think he’s waking up!”

  
The blue tube disappeared and Matt toppled forward into a hug from his sister. Matt returned the hug and when he met Shiro’s eyes flushed bright pink. When Pidge released Matt from the hug, Shiro rushed forward and Matt met him halfway.

  
“Shiro!” Matt exclaimed.

  
        The entire world stopped as Shiro held Matt close to him. Without thinking clearly, Shiro tilted his head down to Matt’s and kissed him. Electric shocks flooded through Shiro’s body as the two of their lips met again and again. He could feel his blood pumping as Matt opened his mouth to allow Shiro’s tongue to tentatively taste his mouth. Matt softly moaned into Shiro’s mouth and for a second Shiro thought he’d died and gone to heaven. It was like no time had passed and it was just Matt and Shiro and the rest of the world didn’t exist. He was sure Matt could hear his heartbeat as blood flowed down straight to hi- His train of thought was broken by someone clearing their throat loudly. He drew back from kissing Matt and awkwardly waved as the rest of team Voltron was staring right at them. Pidge’s mouth was wide open and her eyes seemed to be popping out of her head in shock. Hunk had dropped his plate of goop to the floor and his face was bright red. Lance had a smirk plastered on his face that seemed to say to Shiro, ‘get some boy,’ and Keith just looked proud.

  
“Well I can’t say I’m surprised,” Keith said smiling.

  
“Holy Quiznak, Shiro! You must be a pretty good kisser,” Lance said smirking at the two of them. Pidge looked well simply horrified, and Shiro was scared of what was going to come next. But he knew it would be fine, because Matt was here and he was sure they’d do a lot of kissing, or more, later. Probably a lot more if Shiro had any say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Let me know what you think and if you're feeling up to it check out my tumblr :) leewritesandstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
